Until We Meet Again
by omelettethemusical
Summary: Geoffrey Charles tries to get word to Cecily that her father has been arrested and that he has been reinstated at the military academy. Will this be enough to bring them back together? (Contains spoilers for Season 5)


Autumn had set in by the time Kitty and Cecily arrived in Jamaica, but the Caribbean breeze was warm. It reminded both women of their pasts - Kitty's as a slave, Cecily's as a plantation owner's daughter, surrounded by slaves and misery and death. But it also meant the promise of a new future.

Kitty was showing now. Cecily had agreed to stay with her in Jamaica until the baby was born - or until her father sent for her in Honduras, whichever came first. They both knew that they would never forget the men they had lost. Kitty had a living reminder of him, and Cecily had a broken heart - one that would perhaps heal in time, but it would never truly be the same.

They lived in a free black neighborhood in Kingston. Cecily was the only white person there, and many people regarded her with suspicion until Kitty vouched for her. She sewed and repaired garments while Kitty organized political meetings, and she felt useful for the first time in her life. The two women had become each other's closest confidants. Kitty was the mother that Cecily had lost, and Cecily was the girl who prepared Kitty for being a mother - in more ways than one.

When the time came, Cecily (and a midwife) helped Kitty give birth to her baby. She had never witnessed childbirth up close before, and for a brief time it made her reconsider the idea of marriage. But it was all worth it when Kitty held baby James in her arms, his skin olive-brown and his eyes silver like his father's. Cecily thought that she could stay with Kitty and James forever.

Just a few days later, they received a letter. Redirected from Honduras. When Cecily saw the handwriting, her heart skipped a beat. She had to take a deep breath before she could keep reading.

_My darling Cecily, _

_I am writing to inform you that your father, along with Joseph Merceron, has been arrested on multiple charges and will likely hang. If you wish to see him again before this happens, you must return to Cornwall at once. _

_I also want you to know that I have been reinstated as a cadet at the military academy. If you should ever reconsider your rejection of me, I would be able to provide for you as you deserve to be provided for, with my honor restored. _

_I know that you have told me to forget about you, but this has proved impossible. If anything, time has only strengthened my feelings for you. Uncle Ross' brother-in-law Sam Carne has recently wed Rosina Hoblyn, and although I am glad for them, their joy has made me more keenly aware of my own loneliness. Despite Aunt Demelza's reassurances, I fear I may never love again. _

_If you should happen to receive this letter, an answer is all I ask in return. But if you do decide to come back, I will count myself blessed simply to have seen you one more time. I shall greet you as a friend, nothing more. _

_Yours sincerely, Geoffrey Charles_ _Poldark_

Cecily closed her eyes and pressed the letter to her chest. "Yes, my love," she whispered. "I'm coming for you."

* * *

When it came to the news about her father and uncle, Cecily was neither happy nor sad. Or perhaps she was both. She was happy because it meant that she and Geoffrey Charles could be together, and because her father and uncle were corrupt and frequently cruel men. But they were also the only family she had left after her mother died. She didn't know if she wanted to see them in prison, mainly because she didn't know what she would say to them. In any case, she had plenty of time to sort out her feelings on the voyage back to England.

Kitty was nearly as thrilled by the letter as Cecily was. She had insisted on giving her some money for the journey, and had even helped her pack. But when it came time to say their goodbyes, Cecily hesitated. Kitty spoke as if she could read Cecily's mind.

"Do not worry about me and James," she said. "And do not feel guilty that the man you love is alive while the man I love is gone. You must go to him."

Cecily embraced Kitty. "I'm going to miss you," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"And I you," Kitty said. "But you have a grand new adventure ahead of you. Embrace it with all your heart."

Cecily met a girl about her age Martha, who was going to London to visit her dying grandmother. They agreed to look out for each other, as no young woman should travel such a distance alone. When Cecily told Martha about Geoffrey Charles' letter, she was extremely jealous, and wished that some young man would write a letter like that to her.

The ship soon left the harbor. Cecily went to the stern and waved at Kitty until she could no longer see her. She watched the island of Jamaica disappear until it was a tiny speck on the horizon. As soon as it had faded into the distance, she turned around and looked towards the vast ocean ahead.

* * *

It was early spring when Cecily arrived in London. Seeing the familiar streets caused all her memories to come flooding back. When she had come here last summer, she felt like a prisoner. But now she felt free.

After saying goodbye to Martha, she hired a cab and went to the military academy. As soon as she got there, she asked for Geoffrey Charles Poldark. He was in the middle of a drill, they said, but they would send someone to fetch him as soon as it was over. She was in the middle of looking at some ceremonial swords outside the main office when she heard a familiar voice.

"Cecily?"

Cecily turned around to see Geoffrey Charles. Gasping for joy, she ran towards him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment of shock, Geoffrey Charles leaned in and kissed her back, all the feelings he had held back for months pouring out in a rush of joy and relief.

"I take it you got my letter," he said after they pulled apart from each other, trying to sound casual.

"I did, and not a moment too soon. I suppose I always hoped that you wouldn't give up on me."

"Then you've changed your mind? About us?"

"No," said Cecily. "My mind has not changed, only the circumstances."

"But - you said - "

"That was all a lie," Cecily told him. "I knew it was the only way to keep you away from me. My father told me that if we tried to elope again, he'd have you killed. And my father never makes empty threats."

"You broke my heart," Geoffrey Charles said.

"Better your heart than your neck."

"You told me you'd rather die than return to Honduras," Geoffrey Charles said. "You endured a fate worse than death… for me."

"I wasn't in Honduras," Cecily told him confidentially. "I was in Jamaica with Kitty. I was going to go to Honduras when Father sent for me, but he never did. And now I know why."

"They will convict him," Geoffrey Charles said. "He won't be able to buy his way out of trouble this time." He tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible, not knowing how Cecily would react to this statement.

Cecily smiled. "Then perhaps there is some justice in this world after all."

* * *

The wedding was in the new seaside church that had been built for Sam's congregation. It wasn't the grandest venue, but Geoffrey Charles and Cecily thought it was perfect. Having no father to walk her down the aisle, Cecily asked Ross, back from France, to do the honors, which he gladly accepted. Clowance was absolutely thrilled to be the maid of honor. And Sam himself would perform the ceremony.

"Third time's the charm," Geoffrey Charles said to Demelza as she straightened the cravat on his cadet uniform.

"You look handsomer than ever," she said, squeezing his arm. "Now go out there and get married."

Geoffrey Charles took his place at the altar and looked out across the guests. The small church was packed - it seemed like the whole town had shown up. There was Ross and Demelza, Dwight and Caroline, Drake and Morwenna, Rosina, and various other friends and relatives. Even Aunt Verity and Captain Blamey had returned for the wedding. And George had allowed Valentine to attend - a small gesture, perhaps, but more than Geoffrey Charles had expected from his stepfather.

The music started, and Ross walked Cecily down the aisle. She was wearing a pure white gown that looked like something out of a fairy tale. Geoffrey Charles had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Dearly beloved," said Sam, "we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone here knows a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke. Geoffrey Charles and Cecily smiled at each other in silence.

"Now, let us have the bestowing of the ring," Sam said.

Geoffrey Charles took out the ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Cecily's finger. "With this ring I thee wed," he said.

Sam turned to Geoffrey Charles. "Do you, Geoffrey Charles Francis Poldark, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Geoffrey Charles smiled at Cecily. "I do."

"And do you, Cecily Hanson, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Cecily squeezed Geoffrey Charles' hand, the cold metal pressing into her finger. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me and in the name of the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce ye man and wife."

Geoffrey Charles and Cecily shared their grandest kiss yet, and everyone in the room burst into applause. Such a perfect moment had been well worth the wait.

"Congratulations," Ross said to Geoffrey Charles at the reception. "Your parents would be so proud."

"And I'm sure your mother would be too," Demelza said to Cecily. "For marrying the man that you love."

Geoffrey Charles and Cecily could only smile.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Cecily asked. "I can't exactly live with you while you're at the academy."

"No," said Geoffrey Charles. "But I've got another two days before I have to go back."

"A terribly short honeymoon," Cecily said.

"I'll write to you every day," Geoffrey Charles said. "I promise."

"Where will you address the letters to?" Cecily asked. "Father's house in London has been confiscated by the Crown. And I don't want to impose myself on the Poldarks or the Carnes or the Enyses."

"You could set up in a town house," Geoffrey Charles said. "Your father left you with an ample inheritance, did he not?"

Cecily nodded. "And after you graduate?"

"I will inherit Trenwith when I come of age," Geoffrey Charles said. "But the life of a soldier is not an easy one. Nor a soldier's wife. Especially now that we are at war with France. You may be without me for months or even years at a time."

"Does that concern you?"

"No," said Geoffrey Charles. "I know that you are strong enough to face any challenge on your own. And to resist even the most dashing rival suitor."

"All the time I was in Honduras," Cecily said, "I only wanted to leave. I never thought much about where I'd go or what I'd do when I got there. But now, facing my future all at once… it's a bit frightening not to have a plan."

"We can come up with a plan later," Geoffrey Charles said. "For now, let's go to the inn and enjoy some well-earned marital bliss."

Cecily kissed him lightly. "Agreed."


End file.
